Catching Finnick
by anawilliams
Summary: So this is baisically a small part of Catching Fire in Finnick's POV


**Finnick's Story**

**Hi! I decided that since Finnick is my favorite character in the Hunger Games, I would do a one-shot (from Finnick's POV) from the start of the games to a little after Finnick has to bring Peeta back to life. ****PLEASE NOTE that not everything will be exactly like what happens in Catching Fire. This is just my interpretation of it**** I've wanted to write some Hunger Games stuff and the idea just came to me. If you haven't read up to this part in Catching Fire I would have to suggest looking away. This will probably ruin something important to the plot. Well enjoy my story, read and review, and let me know what you think! **

**ENJOY!**

**Ana **

I stood on the platform surrounded by water. _This is my kind of arena I thought. _I watched the others as the countdown continued. I could only see about three spokes on either side of me. Not that I'm complaining too much. The last thing I wanted was to see my good friends right before I went in to killing mode.

As I scanned the six pokes by me I didn't see anyone too noticeable. Katniss and Peeta were nowhere in my sight and Johanna must have been on the opposite side.

"5…4…3…2…1" The announcer's voice called. I didn't hesitate when the countdown reached zero. I dove straight into the water and swam as fast as I could to cornucopia in front of me. I got there first (at least I thought) and ran into the middle to search the weapons. My eyes landed on my prize weapon, a golden trident and a net. I picked it up and smiled, I could be unstoppable. Then I looked down on my bracelet, the one that symbolized my alliance to Katniss and Peeta, and I knew that I had to help them, even if they didn't want me to.

I began to circle the cornucopia and I find Katniss sitting on the ground, out of breath with a bow and arrow in her hands._ How did she get here before me? I thought. _I must have been standing there to long for her comfort because she loaded the bow quickly and looked at me as if to kill. I smiled and did the only thing I could that might persuade her otherwise. I dangled my wrist in front of her and called out

"Good thing we are allies huh?"

Her look of disbelief would have been comical if we hadn't almost been killed . A district 5 tribute snuck up behind Katniss, and I noticed before it was too late. I threw my trident and it nailed him in the abdomen. _First kill down, I thought. _She looked surprised that I had saved her. After all, it would have meant one less person to worry about. But since I chose to protect her she decided to trust me, at least for the time being.

Katniss and I looked at the cornucopia.

"You didn't see any food in there did you?" I asked. She had gotten there before me so I wanted to make sure.

"No," she replied, "All I saw were weapons."

"Ok then, that means we will have to rely on hunting for food." I said. I ran a hand through my hair. This arena will be a challenge.

"Before we take off I need to get to someone." She said with hostility lining in her voice. She poised as if to dive off the cornucopia and into the water again.

_So much for trust._

"I'll get Peeta. You stay here and get your energy back. We don't want anything to happen to…." I trailed off and patted Katniss' stomach praying that understood what I was playing at. At first she seemed angry that I touched her, then her eyes softened as if she understood.

She nodded.

"Thank you" I heard her say softly. I nodded and dive in. As soon as I got to his platform I saw Peeta pacing back and forth. He looked scared. He seemed to want to call out but just didn't have the energy to do so.

"How are you doing?" I called out.

He started at the sound of my voice.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you, Peeta."

"Where's Katniss?" He asked

"It's your lucky day lover boy; I'm going to take you to her. She's on the beach. Hop in, the waters fine." I teased, this was the only way I can handle the emotional stress that was hitting me. Peeta looked at me, uncertain.

"The suit will help you float. You relax and I'll bring you to shore." I explained. He hesitated for only a second before he jumped in. He relaxed quickly as the cool-ish water hit him. I pulled on his arm and we began to make our way to shore. It took us about five minutes but we finally made it to the beach. Peeta kneeled on the ground coughing out the salt water from his lounges as Katniss rushed over to check on him. I saw that Mags has joined Katniss.

_Well at least we have someone I know as an ally. _

Mags and I give the two their space. I knew that if it were Annie and I in this position we would want a few minutes in private. I looked over to see Katniss studying me as if to judge what my next actions would be.

_I really don't want to hurt her. We could be friends if she would just realize that I'm not going to endanger anyone. _

I walked over to her and Peeta.

"Can I borrow her for a second?" I asked him.

He hesitates for a moment before he knows that I mean no harm.

"Sure go ahead." He replied. Katniss shot him a dirty look as I guided her away. Peeta just shrugged in return.

"So," I began when we are such a distance away that I knew Mags and Peeta wouldn't be able to hear, "You really don't trust me at all do you?"

"Do I have any reason to?" she retorted.

"Well…." I said as I rubbed my hand over my bracelet.

"Haymitch trusting you is beside the point. I don't want to be allies with someone who could just as soon spear me through the stomach."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You think that if I made a move that could put you or Peeta in danger that you wouldn't just as soon shoot me through the eye with your arrow? Face it Katniss you have just as much an ability to kill as I do. In fact, we all have the ability to become ruthless murders, _**Except **_for one person. And he just so happens to be your closest ally."

That shut her up.

She just stood there, thinking about what I had said as Peeta approached us.

"Hey, we really should get moving. I doubt that the beach is the safest place…" he trailed off as he saw us shooting daggers into each other's eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly.

Katniss looked away and walked over to Peeta.

"I agree. The beach is too open. I say that we head to the jungle. It will provide cover and probably have food and a water source of some sort. What do you think Finnick?" She turned to me expectantly.

I eyed her for a moment, and then nodded my head.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." I said. I began to walk off but then I noticed that no one was following me. I turned around to see Katniss distributing weapons. Peeta gets a large sword, Mags gets two small knives, and Katniss and I keep our weapons.

I looked at her wondering when she had gotten all of these.

"While you were getting Peeta I stockpiled." She explained casually.

Mags gave a few mumbles which basically translated to:

"She's a smart one."

I sighed in defeat, it was obvious that Katniss wanted to take charge and I wasn't about to argue with her. We had been walking in the jungle for at least a half an hour when the first disaster struck. We had decided earlier on that we were going to head in a fairly straight line. It would be easier to get to the beach that way in case we needed to. We put Peeta in the front because he had the sword that could cut through the thick vegetation in the jungle. As we were walking I heard Katniss call out,

"STO…." then there was a loud zapping sound and Peeta was thrown backward. Katniss threw herself on top of him. She had already reached hysterics so she could only stutter out,

"No…pulse….." Mags tore Katniss off of him as I made my way over. She knew that I had the first aid training that could possibly save him. I dropped to my knees, took in a long breath, and tilted his face upwards as I placed my mouth over his. I heard Katniss crying and spewing insults at me (with a few choice words might I add) but I just ignored them, knowing that I only had one chance to save Peeta, and this was it. I pushed my hands on his chest a couple of times and then tilted his head back again to give him more air.

"God, please let this work" I muttered through clenched teeth. I leaned over, gave him one more breath of air when suddenly he sputtered to life again. His eyes popped open with surprise as he noticed me hovering over him.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked. At the sound of his voice Katniss broke out into tears again, but this time, they were tears of joy. She broke free of Mags grasp and threw herself onto Peeta once more.

"I…. I thought you were dead you idiot! Don't you ever do that to me again you jerk." She said in between sobs. The rest of her words were muffled because she had buried her head into his chest. Peeta rubbed her back muttering sweet, reassuring words into her ears.

While they rested for a minute I leaned against a tree running over the situation again in my head. Katniss had figured out that whatever had electrocuted Peeta was there seconds before it had happened. _Weird, _I thought_, I better remember to ask her about it once she pulls herself together enough to make complete sentences. _However there was one other thought running through my mind.

When Katniss had seen Peeta get hurt, she broke. Like completely broke. She wasn't her normal self. I don't think that a person who is just pretending to be in love with someone would react that way.

_Whether Katniss knows it or not, she has a lot more feelings for Peeta then anybody seemed to have realized. _

As I mulled everything over again, Katniss and Peeta seemed to be pulling themselves together.

"Are you ready to get going?" She asked.

"Only if you are." I replied. She narrowed her eyes at me but I just ignored it.

After we had walked for ten minutes I looked back at Peeta. He was limping pretty bad and seemed to have lost any energy he had gained previously.

"Do you guys want to set up camp here?" I asked. We had just walked into a fairly open space.

Katniss looked weary. She looked around for a minute towards the tops of the trees.

"We are too close to the force field for my comfort." She stated.

"Wait, is that what Peeta ran into?" I asked, "I thought it was something else….. How did you know it was there? I heard you call out right before he ran into it."

She looked at me, shocked that I had noticed that at all. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Can't you hear it?" She asked, "That humming sound whenever we get close to it? I think that's how I figured it out. Only, I was too late to stop you from running into it." She said turning to Peeta. He narrowed his eyes for a moment. It was obvious that like me, he didn't buy her story.

Katniss seemed to have noticed our expressions because she explained again.

"Huh, that's funny….I can only hear it out of my left ear."

"The one the capitol reconstructed?" Peeta questioned.

"Yeah, looks like they did too good of a job."

"Well, At least now we know that someone in our group can tell us about the Force field." I commented "But I still say we set up camp here. It's a big open area and there has to be water nearby."

Mags babbled an agreement. Funny, I had almost forgotten that woman who got me through my games was with us. I owed her my life and that is no way to repay her.

Peeta thought for a second before nodding.

"I really need to rest. I won't make it much farther." He said to Katniss. I guess the only person Katniss really cared about was Peeta because she sighed in defeat .

"Fine," She stated bluntly "But I get first watch."

I shook my head. This alliance with Katniss was going to be much more challenging than I had thought.

**Ok so what do you think? I hope you all liked my story Thanks again for reading!**

**~Ana**


End file.
